The invention relates to composites of resins and cellulosic or lignocellulosic fibers.
Resins are used in a variety of applications, for example, in food packaging. Food containers made of resins are typically used once, then discarded.
Cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials are produced, processed, and used in large quantities in a number of applications. Once used, these fibers are usually discarded as waste materials. As a result, there is an ever-increasing amount of waste cellulosic and lignocellulosic fiber, as well as waste resin.